The home center and hardware store industry includes about thirty thousand (30,000) stores with combined annual revenue of about two hundred billion dollars ($200,000,000,000). Home remodeling and repair and new homebuilding drive the demand for home improvement products.
As anyone who performs a lot of home improvement work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time and money, in addition to producing a higher quality job, reducing damage to equipment and providing for the increased safety of the worker. Each area of expertise has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a dedicated task. The field of carpet installation is no exception. When broadloom wall-to-wall carpet is installed, it must be cut along the wall or baseboard edge. However, the conventional tool commonly used to perform this task has several disadvantages. First, the sliding guide that runs along the wall or baseboard during the cutting process is prone to leave black marks on the surface or perhaps even cause severe damage. Second, the tool must be adjusted for carpets of varying heights by removing or adding shims. This very time-consuming process only allows for minor adjustments and exposes the separate shims to possible loss over time. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which carpet can be trimmed along wall and/or baseboard surfaces without the disadvantages outlined above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,075 filed by Iannacone discloses a carpet trimmer and tucker. This patent does not appear to disclose a carpet wall trimmer that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,292 filed Iannacone discloses a carpet trimmer and tucker. This patent does not appear to disclose a carpet wall trimmer that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,923 filed by Nguyen disclose a carpet trimmer. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,410 filed by Taylor and Anderson discloses a wall trimmer for carpet and vinyl floor coverings. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet nor does the patent appear to disclose an ergonomic handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,392 filed by Iannacone discloses a carpet tucking apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose a carpet trimmer device that glides on wheels along the baseboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,463 filed by Casteel and Wenzel discloses a carpet face cutter with coacting surfaces and cutouts for securing the lowermost corner of each cutter blade against deflection. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that is useful for trimming broadloom carpet at wall edges nor does it appear to disclose a trimmer that uses wheels to move along the baseboard without causing baseboard damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,081 filed by Nguyen discloses a carpet trimmer with a recessed guide. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that is useful for trimming broadloom carpet at wall edges nor does it appear to disclose a trimmer that uses wheels to move along the baseboard without causing baseboard damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,341 filed by Crain discloses a carpet trimmer. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet nor does the patent appear to disclose an ergonomic handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,579 filed by discloses a folddown handle for carpet trimmers. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that that possesses wheels to assist the device in moving along a baseboard as it cuts and tucks the carpet.
The prior art appears to disclose various devices that cut and tuck carpeting along baseboards. The prior art does not appear to disclose a broadloom carpet wall trimmer that possesses wheels upon the side of the trimmer that contacts the baseboard to prevent damage to the baseboard while the device is in use.